Of Fireworks and Mutual Pining
by Nachuu
Summary: "Hey, Ace have you heard that there's a fireworks show next week. Err.. Wanna come?" "Sabo did you forget? I don't like crowds." "Oh right, sorry. Maybe I'll ask someone else." "On second thought, it sounds like fun. Maybe I'll go." (Ace X Sabo)


**A/N: It's been sitting on my document folder unfinished for a week and now that I have a time to continue it again, here you go. Enjoy.**

 **This story is inspired from Kobasolo and Mirai's collaboration cover of Tokyo Summer Session by HONEYWORKS.**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Please excuse my grammar error and spelling mistakes also with title. I couldn't think any better title.**

 **Anyways without further ado!**

* * *

"Hey, Ace have you heard that there's a fireworks show next week. Err.. Wanna come?" Sabo said to Ace as soon as he saw him on his seat. He slings his bag at the back of the chair in front of him before fully turning on the freckled man. Ace who's resting his head on his arm peeks at the newcomer with half-lidded eyes.

"Sabo did you forget? I don't like crowds." He said with a trace of drowsiness in his voice and buried his head on his arms again. He heard the chair in front of him being scrapped on the floor as his blonde classmate let out a sigh.

"Oh right, sorry. Maybe I'll ask someone else." Sabo said with a hint of disappointment. He was expecting Ace to accept his offer but he guess his being anti-social wins over their established friendship and Sabo not really intending to invite someone else with him so he may just scratch the idea of watching fireworks with Ace on his 'Things to do during summer break' but he doesn't expect what Ace said next.

"On second thought, it sounds like fun. Maybe I'll go." Ace said as he sits up straight on his chair. Hearing Sabo talks about inviting someone other than him leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. He looks at Sabo sheepishly, scratching his nape with a slight flush. Sabo was now looking at him with wide eyes and mouth agape and that made him looks away in embarrassment. 'Why the hell am I acting like some sort of Tsundere character here?' Ace thought to himself as he looks back at Sabo in that moment what he saw makes his heart speed up and almost choke on his spit.

"Great. I can't wait for it." The blond answered with a wide grin, eyes half close and there's a light blush on his face. The rays of sunshine from the window make the blond's emerald eyes sparkle and Ace's heart couldn't take how mesmerizing Sabo looks right now.

"Y..yeah." He stuttered and hides his red as tomato face on his arms again. 'Shit. I got it bad.'

Sabo only tilted his head in confusion on Ace action but didn't dwell on it any further. He won't question Ace's sudden acceptance after all he wants to be with the raven haired at the fireworks show like they were, he gulps, in a d..date. Sabo blushes at the thought and turn away to Ace even though he knows he won't see his probably red face. Sabo cuffs his reddening cheeks and couldn't stop the goofy smile that is spreading on his face. He doesn't care anymore if he acts like a school girl in love, well he's not a school girl but a boy, a school boy and totally in love. In love with his best friend, that thought saddened him. He shouldn't put any meaning and get his hope high. Ace would never think of him that way. Sabo sigh and slumped on his seat.

Unknown to him a pair of grey eyes were watching his every move, looking forward for the coming week. He couldn't wait for next week to come

Week passed by very quickly and now it is the day of the firework show or rather night. In so much excitement, even though he was reluctant to go at first because event like this tend to become crowded which he was not mistaken, he arrived early than the meeting time. The plaza were very crowded, people of every age, couples and vendors are crowding. Ace shuddered at the amount of people surrounding him, even as a child Ace doesn't like mingling with other people as he had a bad experience with them. Because of the unusual amount of freckles on his face and body, people started to bully him and called him freak but Sabo is an exception. Sabo's the only one who, aside from his family, thought that his freckles are beautiful. Sabo, who called him beautiful when his insecurities started attacking him. Sabo, who's always there when he needs him. More importantly, Sabo, whom he fell in love with. That's why when Sabo had said that he will invite someone else to attend in this damn event instead he immediately changes his mind. He doesn't want anyone to be with Sabo that is not him. It may sound selfish but what can he do? He is selfish when it comes to Sabo.

"Crap, crap, crap" Sabo mumbles in his head. He was running late and Sabo was cursing whoever convinced him to wear a yukata for this night, no one told him that it was hard and complicated to wear such thing, and for putting much effort on styling his hair. From the distance he could see Ace waiting a little far away from the crowd, looking uncomfortable at the growing crowd. Sabo feels a little bit guilty for being late and promise in his mind to make it up to his best friend. He let out deep breath composed himself before calling to Ace.

Ace was feeling uncomfortable already, the amount of people and the noise they make are grating on his skin so when he heard the familiar voice of his best friend he was glad. Turning around, the sight of Sabo walking towards him with a smile on his face makes Ace's world stop. The blond was wearing a dark blue coloured yukata with an intricate dragon motif on it that compliment his emerald eyes it seems Sabo really prepared for this festival unlike Ace who was just wearing his normal cargo shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Did you wait long?" Sabo said in between pants when he arrived in front of him. Ace shook his head and gave him a lopsided grin.

"Nah. I'd just arrive here myself." 'Liar'. Ace screamed in his head. 'You just don't want Sabo to feel bad for running late.' "So where do you wanna go first?" Ace asked.

"Let's go eat first." Sabo said hiding the disappointment in his tone. 'Ace didn't even bat a look on his look.'

And so, the two look for the nearest stall to buy their food. After eating, they just roam at the plaza, looking at every booth while waiting for the fireworks show to start.

"I'm thirsty." Sabo said when they finished looking at a trinkets display and going to look at the next stall.

"Want a sip of this?" Ace offered his carton of juice that he bought earlier. Sabo reached for the boxed juice to take a sip but stop mid-way when he realized something.

"Is this what they call an indirect kiss?" Sabo blushes and look at Ace. "You noticed?"

"I noticed." Ace blushes and look away. They've been sharing their drink and food for a long time but why they just realized it just now?

"Nevermind, I'm thirsty." Sabo shrugged as he brought the straw close to his lips. Ace watches Sabo secretly as the blond's plump lips touch the straw, wishing that it was his own lips touching Sabo's. Ace flushes and gulp at the thougth and almost trip at the non-existent rock.

'Damn it. Calm down you idiot.' Ace said to himself as his heart hammering loudly inside his chest.

"Are you okay, Ace." Sabo asked worriedly when he saw Ace trip and almost choked on Ace's Juice… Ace's juice. That makes him choke completely and earn Ace's worried attention.

"Sabo, what happen?" Ace asked. He was immediately on his side, rubbing his back as he coughed the liquid that enter on the wrong pipe.

"I'm fine." Sabo said as he cough, secretly berating his self for thinking such.. such lewd thing.

"Are you sure?" Ace asked, brows furrowed in worry.

"Yeah. Here's your juice. Thanks." He said, giving the juice box on Ace hastily as he tried to calm his own fast beating heart.

"If you say so." Ace said sceptically and took the juice back and takes a sip on the remaining juice and choke as well when he realized whose lips just touches the straw. 'Goddamit' Ace thought when Sabo did the same for him in worry.

'What the hell was happening?' The two thought simultaneously.

What happened earlier were completely forgotten as the two walks side by side as they look around the booths they haven't see yet. Ace, after recovering from the awkward moment earlier, was walking side by side with Sabo, his eyes trailing on Sabo's swaying hand. There's a huge urge within him to touch Sabo's swaying hand, to enclose it with his slightly large hand and held it gently to feel his best friend comforting warmth but he controlled himself. He couldn't just do that because he's not yet ready for Sabo to know what he truly feel for him so with a heavy feeling and a very bitter taste in his mouth he hide his hand inside his pocket.

They walk silently together but Sabo's initial disappointment on Ace nonchalant reaction about his effort on his look are beginning to resurface that he didn't notice that he's throwing a silent tantrum. His steps are heavy because of his stomping and there's a little pout adorning his face. Whose idea is this again? Right. Luffy's greedy friend, Nami. He shouldn't have told Luffy, he is Ace's cousin but the two consider themselves as brothers, that he and Ace are going here because no matter what age he is Luffy will always have a big mouth so Luffy probably told his crew, that's how Luffy affectionately call his friend, about his plan they crashed on his apartment, saying that he will help him dress on his 'date with Ace' he blushes hard at that. He didn't know where they have learned that, he tried so hard to hide it and make it not so obvious. Is he? But their definition of help is them, giving him the clothes he was currently wearing and insist, more like Nami's lowkey blackmailing while Luffy just laugh amusedly at the side, to wear it for this night. So here he is wearing this blue-colored yukata but he must admit that he kind of like their choice. Those swirling dragons on his yukata are so freaking awesome.

"What's wrong Sabo?" Ace asked suddenly. He must probably sense the shift on Sabo's mood. "Did I do something to upset you?" Sabo turned to Ace with a pout still upset at him.

"Hint." He started, "Have you noticed something different from me? He asked hopefully. He stared at Ace's directly on the eyes and puffed his cheek, hoping that Ace actually notice what really it is.

Ace shifted at his place as Sabo continued to look at him like that. 'So cute' he thought to himself as Sabo's face were inching closely.

"Oh!" Ace exclaimed as he leaned down to whisper at Sabo . "You put on weight." Then he patted Sabo's shoulder. "Don't worry about it." Sabo's face flushed brightly at that.

"Do you want me to punch you?" Sabo asked, brows furrowed in anger and embarrassment as he raised his fist. Ace step backward and shake his head, looking at him in confusion.

"What?" Ace uttered in confusion. Sabo took a deep breath and withdraws his fist.

"Look." He started as he spread both his arm and nodded on what he was wearing. "What do you think of this yukata? D…does it suit me?" Sabo asked and his face flushed in different reason as his voice lowered down. "And I also styled my hair a little bit." Sabo added silently.

Ace was taken aback for a moment. He could feel his heart beating loudly again inside his chest, his hand clutching his chest unknowingly as he stared at Sabo with mouth agape and for sure his face were red as well.

'Shit, shit, shit." He repeated inside his head. 'Why are you so fucking adorable, Sabo.' Ace controlled himself to not just jump Sabo right here and right now. Sabo looks tempting to Ace at this moment, well he always look tempting to Ace, but this is different. With the way Sabo looks at Ace it's as if Sabo was offering himself to Ace. Godammit he should better contain his self more if this let on any longer Ace don't know if he could still control himself.

"Ahh.." Ace started, mentally face palming himself for that oh so brilliant response. Sabo tilted his head cutely at him. Ace almost spurts out blood from his nose. "Y..you look b..beautiful. It suits you." He answered with a stutter. Ace looks away in embarrassment and put both of his hand on each side pocket until he felt something on his right pocket, curiously he bring it the object out just to see a hair pin with a blue rose gem on it. He frowns and wonders why he has a hairpin on his pocket until he remembers who gave it to him. Nami. He also remembers her words to him when he asked what this hair pin for.

'You will know when time comes.' He remembers her saying to him. He looks at Sabo, who is still looking at him in surprise, Yeah, this is the "time" Nami was talking about. He gave Sabo a gentle smile and brushes the stray hair from his face before pinning the hair pin on Sabo's hair. "There you look even more beautiful." Ace said caressing Sabo's face.

Sabo's mouth hang slightly open as Ace compliment his look, he even call him beautiful which is not even a suitable adjective for him. What makes him more speechless is when Ace reached up to his face, brushing his hair and pinned something on his hair. He reached up to touch the unfamiliar object which is a hair pin. He flinches when Ace caresses his face especially the large scar that marring the majority of his left face but soon leaned on his touch. He blushes even more when Ace called him beautiful again. Sabo met Ace's eyes, his grey eyes that makes Sabo drown in countless emotion. He open his mouth to speak but what came out makes the magical atmosphere that surround them vanish.

"T..hanks. I'm hungry again." Sabo said and in that moment he just wanted for the ground to open up and swallow him whole and to never spit him out. The atmosphere is so fucking perfect already, Sabo could already feel like they are actually lovers but then he just said something stupid. What an idiot he is. Ace chuckle and rummage inside his sling bag, letting out a small 'uh-huh' he look at Sabo with a smile.

"Eat this." Ace said handing him a tupperware full of cookies. Sabo accepted the cookies and smile teasingly at Ace.

"Aren't these the legendary homemade cookies?" Sabo asked teasingly. "Even though it's summer?" Ace flushes and looks away.

"S..so what if it's summer? Then don't eat it if you don't want to." Ace tried to snatch the cookies from Sabo but Sabo stop him.

"No I will eat this. You made this after all." Sabo said, the teasing tone still glistening on his voice. He chuckles fondly, thinking at how Ace turn to baking as his way of relaxing.

"If you say so. Ahh, I'm thirsty."

"Let's go buy a drink and then find a good spot to watch the fireworks display. I think it will start soon." Sabo said as he started to walk slightly faster he could feel Ace catching up to him and when they are walking side by side again he could feel their hands bumping against each other. Sabo bit his lower lips, he really wanted to hold hands with Ace but their established friendship were stopping him to do something like that. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with Ace with his selfishness so instead he hides his hand behind his back.

After buying a drink for both of them they look around to find a good place to watch the fireworks after finding one the two settle down and true to Sabo's speculation the fireworks display has begun. The night sky has lightened up by the colourful light as the fireworks burst into different shades and colors.

"Beautiful." Sabo heard Ace murmur. Unable to look away at the dancing light from above he agreed absentmindedly.

"Yeah. They're beautiful." Sabo agreed.

"Very beautiful." Ace repeated but his eyes aren't focus on the dancing light but instead he was staring deeply at Sabo. The way the lights from above illuminates to Sabo makes him look ethereal on Ace's eyes and soon realized that the beautiful fireworks that he could only watch from afar ever since are now in front of him. He wishes to himself that he could stop the time, he doesn't want to go home yet. He still wanted to be with Sabo a little bit longer.

"Indeed they are." Sabo agreed again still focus on the fireworks from above.

"Hey, Sabo. I love you." Ace said suddenly. Sabo turn his head toward Ace and his expression change from awestricken to surprise.

"What?" Sabo whispered. He couldn't believe what he heard. All along they feel the same way and that his worry are all for nothing. Sabo let out a laugh that full of happiness and relief, he could also feel his tears threatening to fall.

Ace watched Sabo in anticipation and waited for his reaction. He didn't know what came to his mind to confess like that, he was just so mesmerized at Sabo that he couldn't stop himself on conveying what he truly feels about him. He guessed it's all or nothing. But when Sabo started to laugh he felt dread surge through his body. What if Sabo doesn't like him like that. Oh shit, he'd just ruined their friendship. He open his mouth to take his confession back and tell him that it's just a joke but Sabo beat him to it.

"Ace, I love you too." Sabo said in between of laughter and tears. Ace's mouth fell open at what he heard. He pinch his arm to make sure if it's real and when he felt pain he look at Sabo again just to see him staring at him with the most gentle expression he ever give to him. Ace reached up to Sabo's left hand and held it on his, entwining their fingers together while his right hand reach up to Sabo's cheek and slowly, very slowly Ace connects their lips. The tiny distance between Ace and Sabo are finally gone as Sabo's hand were clutching Ace's hand tightly, he leaned on Ace closely.

Fireworks literally bursting from above them as the two shared their very first kiss with each other.

 _ **OMAKE**_

"Hey guys, look." A boyish voice called at his friends as he points his finger at the two lovers that was holding each other's hand. Eight head turn at the direction where the young man was pointing.

"What is it, Usopp?" A woman asked and when she saw what he was pointing at, she squealed in delight.

"Finally." The woman said as she clutched her hands together on his chest. "Hey Luffy, look at your brother and Sabo." The woman said as she turns Luffy's head at the direction of where Ace and Sabo was walking through.

"What is it Nami?" Luffy asked but his attention is still on the takoyaki he was eating. Nami sigh and shake her head.

"Your brother and Sabo are finally together. Aren't you happy? Sabo will be your brother officially." Nami explained a little bit frustrated but Luffy still continue on munching his food.

"But Sabo's already my brother and beside aren't Sabo and Ace already dating ever since they're a kid?" Luffy said, blinking innocently. His crew stared at him in disbelief and there's a quiet 'What?' hanging on the air. "Wait, they aren't dating yet back then?" Luffy asked suddenly in surprise and the only answer he got from his crew is a loud defeated groan and an amused giggle probably from Robin.


End file.
